


卑微的灵魂

by Yingqian



Category: Historical RPF, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingqian/pseuds/Yingqian
Summary: 无逻辑拉郎配强迫注意卡肉注意食用愉快_(:з」∠)_





	卑微的灵魂

“你给我的感觉很熟悉，哦，埃尔文•隆美尔，我记得你，那个‘宣传将军’？看来我的运气很好。”朱可夫单手支着墙壁，他宽阔的肩膀看起来像是另一堵墙，而隆美尔不过是墙壁间卡住的一只小型哺乳动物。“反抗失败，我的将军先生，”他无视了那两只想要用力推开他的手，继续说道：“您得认清形式。”  
“我是一名元帅！”隆美尔大吼着，一种怒火在他碧蓝的眼睛里打转儿。可这过激的举动不过换来一声敌人的嗤笑。朱可夫轻巧地捉住他的两只手腕，狠狠摁在墙上，墙灰将隆美尔的手背染的苍白。  
“您真让我想起了保卢斯元帅，您的同僚。”他冷笑着，一边自言自语，一边摸上隆美尔的皮带扣。“不过他可比你聪明多了，他至少知道，无谓的反抗只会招致更大的损失。”  
朱可夫的右手熟练的解下隆美尔的皮带，并把它拴在他的手腕上。“难道你们这些纳粹……都一样吗？已经战败了，竟还想着在敌人手中获得尊严，不知廉耻的东西！难道非要我来教、你、该怎样像敌人屈服？”他没有把“纳粹猪”说出来——难道有谁想操一只猪？  
“我不会玩得太过分了，毕竟那个英国佬还在等着你呢！我可不想因为这点小小的问题破坏了‘盟国’之间的友谊。”说着，朱可夫已经将他的裤子拽到了膝盖以下。隆美尔痛苦的地支撑着身体，略低的身高让他的脚尖几乎离地，椎骨发出“咔咔”拉长的声音。他高高仰着头，那只“坚毅的下巴”平指着朱可夫。  
然后他的左颊就挨了一巴掌。  
朱可夫像提搂兔子耳朵一样用右手抓着他的双腕，在地面上拖行。没等他挣扎着恢复平衡，就被摔在了墙角的铁架床上。无视了隆美尔不断向墙角逃跑的动作，他的双腿支在隆美尔的双腿之间，用手抚摩着他左膝侧面那个明显的伤疤：“诶，你这条腿竟然没有废掉，真是好运气。”隆美尔已然放弃了和这个苏联人进行任何有价值的交谈，他无力的靠在墙边，只是用眼睛狠狠盯着朱可夫——揽着他肩膀的手让他无法继续后退。  
“是谁准许一个战俘带着他的军衔和奖章坐牢的？”朱可夫粗暴的将隆美尔的肩章和领章撕下来扔到地上，随后是勋略与各种勋章，最后是“蓝马克思”——在隆美尔愤怒的颤抖中，扣住了他的舌根。棱角分明的金属勋章在他的嘴里留下一丝铁锈的味道，它紧抵着上牙膛，让他只能用鼻子不断发出轻微的哼声。朱可夫把绶带套过他的头顶，牢牢系在脑后。  
“您应该不是第一次了吧，”朱可夫拉下他的内裤，轻轻抚摸他的阴茎，阴囊和会阴处，看着他渐渐地勃起，“据我所知，你们的175条对于高级官员来说就是摆设。”一抹红色在隆美尔的脸上出现，他直直瞪着朱可夫，却只能被动地希望他的眼睛能从自己的下体挪开。  
不得不说，这种侮辱性的动作激起了隆美尔身体上的反抗，不过他能做到也只是尝试着挣脱。  
“唔。”  
“我倒是希望您能老实点，说实话，您成了什么样和我无关。”粗糙的手掌摩擦着下体敏感的皮肤，力道大的就像是捏开榛子。  
他的手触碰到了那些细密紧绷的褶皱，试探着将指尖挤入中间的缝隙，整只中指毫无阻碍的没入，接着是食指、无名指。事实上，整个过程朱可夫都没有感受到太大的抗拒力，或者说，是得益于这只狐狸的妥协。  
象征性的摆弄了两下，朱可夫就毫不犹豫的抽出了手，将上面透明的液体抹在了隆美尔光滑的大腿内侧。“你们的‘元首’似乎很欣赏您，”他把枕头垫在隆美尔腰下，“能不能让我享受一下‘元首’的待遇？”  
隆美尔的嘴唇动了动，发出含混不清的声音，直到朱可夫的阴茎逐渐没入，它才渐渐绷紧在那口细牙上。  
铁架床吱吱哑哑的摇动，就像是什么履带式车辆碾过无辜的土地。朱可夫忘记了隆美尔是怎样用那双水蓝色的眼睛——充满了复杂而激烈的感情——看着他的。它们直刺着他的鼻梁骨，令他不得不用手将它们按住。  
感受着手掌中的肌肉与皮肤在纠结，颤抖的越来越剧烈，他不禁安慰似的抚摸——天知道，这可是敌人！  
回应他的是头部轻微的扭动、挣扎。  
一种近乎怜悯的多余感情在朱可夫脑中一闪而过，要不是那身纳粹军服上刺眼的帝国鹰……“操，我真想亲他。”事实上，他做了。  
朱可夫用手扯开隆美尔的外套和衬衣，他居然到现在才发现它们是那么的多余。他的右手划过锁骨胸膛，一直到肚脐。然后他揽过隆美尔的腰——这个动作直接导致像防弹衣一样密集排布在胸口的冰凉勋章贴上了一具温热的躯体。  
“啊，”隆美尔一时没有反应过来发生了什么，但朱可夫已经解开了他脑后系紧的绶带，把“蓝马克思”从他微长的牙齿间拽了出来。  
高大的斯拉夫人感受着这个日耳曼人平静的愤怒，然后在他惊恐的眼神中吻上了他那双沾血的唇。  
一股杏仁的清香扩散在二人的口腔中。  
———————————————————  
云雀在异国的阳光中轻轻叫着，抖抖双翅，冲进了刺眼的白云中。朱可夫坐在床头，手里是一叠旧报纸，从《西线的胜利》电影海报，到葬礼的讣告。“我玷污了一个高贵的军人的灵魂。”他想着。  
在这一场“战斗”中，百战百胜的朱可夫没有赢。  
“元帅，我们要出发了！”是他的卫士的声音。待朱可夫穿戴整齐，推开门，迎接他的坦克的轰鸣声。在晴朗的蓝天下，一支看不见首位的队伍正在行军，战士们高唱着《喀秋莎》，他们脸上洋溢着幸福，那是一种拯救了自己的理想后奔向自己打造的乐土的幸福。“伊尔”2从背后的森林之外掠出，又向着西方飞去。  
此时，从世界的角落降下一只孤单的玫瑰花。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是骰输（大方推卸责任）  
> 谢谢观看（深鞠躬


End file.
